


What I Lost

by EmilyMaximoff



Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Boys' Love, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, First Meetings, M/M, Multiverse, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), X-Men Movies/MCU Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: Sometimes, life give you a second chance to be with the one you loved
Relationships: Clint Barton (UCM)/Peter Maximoff (X-Men Movies), Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff
Series: 100 Maximoff One Shots & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150970
Kudos: 9





	What I Lost

**Author's Note:**

> OK...I don't know the why of this ship, only it's a rare shipº

It had happened two months ago, Pietro Maximoff, the boy who said he hated Clint, had sacrificed himself to save the life of his supposed “enemy”. And the blonde did not know how to react to the death of the boy Maximoff, on the one hand, he admired Pietro’s bravery, giving his life for others without hesitation, and Clint wanted Pietro to continue there because, Clint had to admit that she had fallen in love with the brat, no matter it had been a short time since they had first met.

During those first two months, Clint had trained more than he used to, seeking to stifle his frustrations a bit and forget about the death of the boy he liked. And if Clint was not training, he was in his room drinking Whiskey, Vodka, Tequila or whatever was in the kitchen of the Avengers tower.

That day, Clint was lying on his bed, drinking drink after drink of alcohol, deep in thought of him, but that ended when Clint heard a loud bang coming from the living room. With little encouragement, the archer got up from the bed and walked towards the room, to investigate that he had caused that loud noise. Upon reaching the room, Clint was surprised by the typical red telekinetic energy emanating from Wanda’s hands when she used her powers. Luckily Hawkeye dodged the energy sphere before it hit him in the face.

“Wanda! What’s going on? Why are you running from one side to the other?” She asked herself. Or rather, Clint exclaimed, causing the girl to stop running.

“Clint! The thing is ... I was practicing some spells and ... I don’t know what happened but I ...

Before he finished planning the sentence, Wanda was interrupted by a mysterious gust of wind. Clint thought about it for a few seconds before realizing what had caused that wind, a sprinter. The archer closed his eyes, wishing that this sprinter was the boy he wanted so much to see. Clint was disappointed when he opened his eyes and, despite the boy’s great speed, he made out what he looked like and what he saw was not Pietro, but a completely different boy.

It was about a boy who seemed to be younger than Pietro, his hair was not white nor did it turn black the closer it got to the scalp, but it was totally silver and reached to his shoulders and, instead of having eyes of a color bright blue, his eyes were dark brown. Probably the only way this boy was like Pietro was in name.

“Wanda Who is this?” Clint asked, coming back to reality.

“Um ... he is Peter. He appeared suddenly when I was practicing my spells. He says that he comes from another reality and that he belongs to a team of superheroes called the X-Men,” Wanda replied, while she fidgeted the fingers of her.

“Are you saying there is a multiverse?” The Maximoff girl nodded.

Suddenly, Peter stopped abruptly and peered at Clint, as if he knew him from somewhere. The archer raised an eyebrow “Excuse me, do I have something on my face?

Peter laughed and the other two looked at him confused “Wow! You’re pretty much the same as my brother’s dead boyfriend.

Wanda frowned and seemed to get even more nervous “Brother? What brother?

“Pietro, he is my older brother.

“Is Pietro your brother?” Clint asked, disoriented and the sprinter nodded “Let me see if I understand, you say that you come from another dimension, that I am equal to your brother’s boyfriend and that brother is Pietro, the Pietro who is dead in this reality, while in your reality I am dead and in this reality I am alive.

“In short ... yes.

“Wow, I thought there couldn’t be stranger things than fighting aliens and the god of deception” Peter smiled.

“You will get used to it, old man” The boy kept running at great speeds.

“Wow, I think old ways persist even in other realities” Clint laughed and Wanda did the same “Wanda Do you think you can do me a favor?

“Sure, what is it about?” She asked curiously.

“You can bring Pietro from Peter’s reality.

“Well ... I’ll do what he can.

Wanda went to her room and Clint did the same, and lay back on his bed to think, the goalkeeper’s peace was disturbed, again by a strong blow coming from the room. The blonde went down the stairs that led to the living room again, preparing to scold Peter, however, this time, it was two gusts of wind that assaulted Clint, one was simply wind, but the other was accompanied by a colored aura blue. Clint smiled, after all, life had given him a second chance, and he definitely wasn’t going to waste it that time.


End file.
